


Gary GoodSpeed x Shy!Fem!Reader

by NuggetSpace



Category: Final Space (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-01
Updated: 2018-06-01
Packaged: 2019-05-16 18:58:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14817032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NuggetSpace/pseuds/NuggetSpace
Summary: Gary is touched starved that you understand but he keeps touching or hugging you being shy can’t handle it





	Gary GoodSpeed x Shy!Fem!Reader

You looked down at your coffee, honestly it was too early for anything but of course H.U.E woke everyone up at 7 AM. Quinn looked at you, a cup of coffee and a cookie in her hands “Ok spill” You rose your head in confusion “huh?” Quinn sighed “You haven’t said anything all morning” You bit your lip and looked down at your coffee “Quinn have you ever been.. in l-love?” she seemed to be surprised by your question but thought it over “hmm no not really, I had a couple of flings but nothing special” You looked at her with a raised brow “But you’re so beautiful I would suspect someone would be the one” She chuckled “Being beautiful brings in a lot of stupid people Cora” You laughed at that, she isn’t wrong that’s for sure. “But why bring that up?” You slumped against the booth trying to hide yourself, realization hit her “Oh my god you like someone!” You slid further down the sit trying to hide yourself more “Well who is it!” “Why is everyone yelling?” You glanced at the voice and saw Avocato still only in his boxers pouring himself a cup of coffee “Please put on some pants” You asked, he sipped his coffee “It’s too early for pants” You grumbled looking away, what’s with everyone and not wearing pants? “So anyone going to answer my question?” Quinn grinned “Cora has a crush” You whined trying to hide yourself under the table, this was a mistake you just wanted to float into a black hole and die. Avocato hummed “yeah I already knew” Quinn shot up from the table “Well tell me! Who is it?!” Avocato shook his head “I really shouldn’t” ‘Please god kill me now you’ you thought. “Its too early for this H.U.E” Gary grumbled has he walked to the coffee pot also not wearing any pants “WHAT’S WITH EVERYONE AND NOT WEARING PANTS?!” You yelled. The own room was quiet but Gary shrugged his shoulders “Mornings aren’t for pants” You sighed face full of blush and you looked Gary “Gary can you please point on some pants?” Gary stared at you for a moment “yeah sure” he turned around and walked back towards his room “BUT I WANT A COOKIE FOR THIS!” You sighed and sat back down face red. Quinn looked at you for a moment and back to where Gary was “HIM?!” You hid your face “Out of all the people him?!” You looked up at Quinn “You don’t see him like I do! His so kind and funny and..” You felt your face on fire, before Quinn could speak Gary walked back into the kitchen.

Gary slid next to you and laid on the booth pushing his face into your stomach. You gasped on the feeling of his breath on your stomach “G-Gary?” He whined “Need cuddles and cookies” You blushed and up at Quinn for help. She just shook her head and sipped her coffee, you looked over at Avocato but he did the same thing. You sighed “W-Well Gary, if you want cookies I need to get up” He shook his head and snuggled into closer “But your so warm” God you were gonna faint. “Ok let’s go to your room to warm up?” Brain what the heck what was that?! That sounded dirty. Gary just shook his head and stayed put. You heard Avocato and Quinn snicker, You glared at them both and they decided it was time to leave you guys alone. You sighed in relief as they left, you couldn’t take them laughing at you anymore. You looked down at Gary and of course he was snoring away. You just sat there, hoping not to wake him. The thing is you don’t mind being touch by Gary it was actually pretty calming when he would randomly cuddle you when you were stressed but you rather he give you a warning though. You ran your head through his hair, it was quiet soft actually “Do you know what you do to me Gary?” You asked playing with hair.

He stirred a bit and you stopped your movements holding your breath, but he quickly snuggled back into your tummy. You smiled “You make me so nervous but like it a good way? I don’t know if that make sense. You make my stomach turn when you touch me and I don’t know to handle it or touch you back cause I’m afraid it won’t be good enough for you” you felt tears run down your cheeks as you spoke “I love you But I don’t know how to tell you, you brighten my day with you silly acts or they way you fight KVN” You sniffed “maybe one day I can tell you” You looked out the window into space trying to calm yourself “You just did” gasping you looked down to see Gary smirking at you “You love me huh?” You puffed your cheeks out in anger and pushed him off your lap “OW! My beautiful face!” You ignored him and fast walked to your room, he ran after you “Come on Cora! Let’s talk this out!” You turned to him with tears in your eyes “What? you gonna laugh? Tell me I’m a fool?” Gary looked at you sadly and cupped your cheeks, wiping away your tears “ I would never do that, I would only make fun of KVN! God I hate that guy” He glared at the distance as if he was there. You laughed “Ok you want to talk let’s talk” Gary smirked “I always believed actions are louder then words” before your could ask Gary pressed his lips on to yours for a quick kiss. He broke the kiss with a smirk, your faced flushed “G-Gary!” He laughed “What? You know you liked being kissed by the Capitan!” You grumbled and walked back to kitchen with Gary hot on your tail. You slid into the booth and held your now old coffee. Gary slid next to your and laid down to resume his cuddling “Gary please!” He just chuckled and kissed you cover stomach “I’m your boyfriend! I can have all the cuddles I want!” You sighed and sipped your cold coffee. Maybe his touches weren’t all so bad. “Ooo! Are you guys dating?!” “KVN I SWEAR TO ALL THAT IS HOLY I WILL RIP OFF YOUR FACE”

In the distance Quinn and Avocato both watched from afar, they looked at each other and high fived sipping their coffees.


End file.
